merpgfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Aryk
»Vorcha nizcht hier!« ''- Aryk, bei dem Versuch sich zu verstecken -'' Aryk, technisches Semi-Genie und Improvisationstalent mit der sozialen, sowie geistigen Souveränität eines kurzlebigen Insekts. Leben Lehrjahre sind keine Herrenjahre Vielleicht hatte man aufgegeben und sich der Tatsache gebeugt, dass es reine Zeitverschwendung war einen solch optimistischen Versucht überhaupt auf Dauer in die Wirklichkeit umzusetzen. Vielleicht aber auch nicht. Eine Gruppe idealistischer Asari hatte den Traum zumindest noch nicht aufgegeben, die Vorcha nachhaltig für das Leben auf der Citadel und der Gemeinschaft aller Völker zu sozialisieren. Zusammen mit einer Splittergruppe der einstig von der Bergbaugesellschaft engagierten Sozialisierungsorganisation machte sich die junge Vorcharechtskämpferin Vial Iliana daran, den Traum auch weiterhin zu leben – finanziert von der Elethin Foundation. Angefangen bei dem Clan, in dem auch Nitee und Xagiz lebten. Nitee war das Sprachrohr und der Verstand der Gemeinschaft. Zumindest, nachdem man sie eine Weile geformt hatte. Es war ein wahrer Segen, als sie kurz nach dem Beginn des Sozialisierungsprogramms schwanger wurde, was Kayz zu einer Art Vorzeigeobjekt der beständigen Erziehungsmaßnahmen machte. Als Nitee mit ihrem zweiten Kind schwanger war, kam dessen Vater Xagiz bei einem Unfall in der Mine um, der bis dahin ein geachtetes Mitglied unter den einfachen Arbeitern war. Kayz und Aryk wurden von Anfang an zusammen mit allen anderen Vorcha geschult und für das Leben ausgebildet. Selbst das Lesen und Schreiben brachte man dem ein oder anderen Mitglied der 'Schülerschaft' bei, so auch Aryk. Aryk jedoch zeigte deutlich mehr Geschick bei Aufgaben, die Fingerfertigkeit erforderten, was man eher durch einen Zufall herausfand. Das war der Punkt, an dem Vial entschied dem kleinen Vorcha noch in Kinderschuhen mit der Bergbautechnik bekannt zu machen. Und siehe da, er hatte es geschafft einen Draht an den anderen zu löten! Seine Affinität und Talent machten ihn zu einem interessanten Forschungsobjekt, neben dem Vorcha, der ein unglaubliches Verständnis für die chemische Zusammensetzung der auf Parasc abgebauten Rohstoffe aufwies. Natürlich spielte Aryk’s Geduld keine kleine Rolle bei der Entwicklung seiner Fähigkeiten. Nitee schlief seelenruhig ein, als ihr jüngster Spross zwei Jahre alt war. Wo Frösche sind, da sind auch Störche Es war sein älterer Bruder, der entschlossen hatte, dass ein Leben als Minenarbeiter nichts für Aryk war. Das Leben als glorreicher Söldner und Auftragskiller schon eher, weshalb er sich seinen zu der Zeit dreijährigen Bruder packte, sich mit ihm auf einen Transporter schmuggelte und von Raumhafen zu Raumhafen reiste. Ziel: Omega, der Asteroid der unendlichem Möglichkeiten um ruhmreich in die Geschichte einzugehen. Es war Aryk’s Passivität zu verdanken, dass sein Bruder ihn ohne Widerworte mit sich schleppen konnte, gab es auf Parasc Nichts, was ihn wirklich dort gehalten hätte. Die Geschichte von Kayz endete drei Monate später, als er bei einem Putschversuch – der im Übrigen schon niedergeschlagen wurde, bevor er überhaupt begann – von einem Kroganer buchstäblich auseinandergerissen wurde. Und all das nur, weil er dem romantischen Traum folgte, sich einen Namen zu machen und in Reichtum zu ertrinken. Als Stiftehalter für einen selbsternannten Politiker, der Kayz nicht nicht einmal beigebracht hatte, wie man eine Waffe hielt. Nicht, dass er so etwas überhaupt lernen wollte, hätte es ihm nicht zu einem Geldregen verholfen. Für einen semi-friedfertigen Vorcha gab es auf Omega nicht viele Perspektiven, außer in den Slums zu verhungern, als Varrenfutter zu enden oder gar beides. Abgesehen von dem Versuch sich als schlachtender Söldner von einem Kroganer anwerben zu lassen, was jedoch nicht zwingend den Vorstellungen des technikliebenden Kleingeistes entsprach. So sehr sein Bruder es sich auch für ihn gewünscht hatte. Visionen sind Illusionen Es war eine junge Quarianerin, die offensichtlich in ihm etwas erkannte und ihn nach dem erfolgreichen Lockversuch mit etwas Essbaren mit sich nahm. Ane'Aads nar Pharos war nicht wie andere Quarianerinnen. Sie war laut, vulgär, scheute nicht vor Handgreiflichkeiten zurück und liebte nichts mehr als ihre Kryo-Tech an Unwissenden auszuprobieren. Man hätte fast meinen können, dass sie an keinem Ort lieber gewesen wäre als auf Omega. thumb|"Komm her kuzcheln!"|left|300px Ihr Bruder – den sie nur so nannte, blutsverwandt waren sie nämlich nicht – war das komplette Gegenteil von ihr. Tati'Godes nar Bosh'tet – der offensichtlich von einem der ungeliebtesten Schiffe der Flotte stammte - die absolute Güte in Person und das inoffizielle Herz von Omega. Er war es, der seine schwer verdienten Credits für Nahrung ausgab, um Waisenkindern eine Zukunft zu bieten, so auch dem eigentlich schon viel zu alten Aryk. Die beiden Quarianer erkannten schnell, dass der ruhige Vorcha eine Begabung hatte, die es zu entwickeln gab. Er mochte in vielerlei Dingen naiv und weltfremd gewesen sein, doch wenn es um das Verständnis technischer Abläufe ging, konnten ihm nicht Viele etwas vormachen. Acht ganze Jahre lebte er bei den Geschwistern, die er sogar als seine eigenen ansah. Auch wenn seine Bindung der Bezeichnung gegenüber nicht annähernd so ausgeprägt war, wie man es bei allen anderen Lebewesen vermutete. Er blieb distanziert, nicht zuletzt des Unwohlseins wegen, was ihn immer dann übermannte, wenn Ane und Tati ihn mal wieder mit Lob überschütten wollten. Es war Ane, die als Erste den Hoffnungsschimmer sah ihre Pilgerreise zu beenden. Es war ein Angebot, das sie niemals hätte ablehnen können. Ausgesprochen von einem Menschenmann, der vertrauenswürdiger kaum hätte aussehen können. Zumindest, wenn man keine anderen Perspektiven im Leben mehr hatte. Tatsächlich fiel es ihr mehr als schwer ihre beiden Brüder zu verlassen, hatte sie immerhin nur zögerlich deren Ermutigungen ein besseres Leben führen zu können nachgegeben. Ihr lebloser und geschändeter Körper wurde zwei Tage später in einer der unzähligen Abfallentsorgungsschleusen gefunden. Es hatte Tati das Herz gebrochen, der seit dem Vorfall mehr denn je arbeitete, um den Wunsch seiner Schwester doch noch zu erfüllen. Mehr Verschwiegenheit, mehr dunkle Gestalten, mit denen er sich abgab und mehr Lieferungen an fragwürdige Kunden. Die Spur seiner letzten Zustellung verlief sich in einem Delikatessengeschäft eines ansässigen Batarianers. Aller guten Dinge sind drei Aryk, nun ganz auf sich allein gestellt, machte einfach weiter wie gehabt. Das tägliche Wühlen im Sondermüll, das Aufpolieren alter Tech und dem Weiterverkauf brachten ihn nicht gerade Unmengen ein, jedoch war es alles was er kannte, konnte und vorerst brauchte. Für einen Vorcha wie ihn war das Herumschrauben an alten Geschützen und das modifizieren von Omnitools alles, was er brauchte um sich als 'glücklich' zu bezeichnen. Zumindest so lange, bis ihm die Ressourcen ausgingen und er sich Gedanken darüber machen musste, wo er an die Credits für mehr kam. Das Leben als Söldner und Auftragskiller wirkte noch immer nicht ansatzweise so verlockend wie sein Bruder es ihm damals hat weismachen wollen. Aber wenn es seine Leidenschaft finanzierte? Nun, weshalb eigentlich nicht? Und so begann seine Reise und somit auch der dritte Versuch einen Platz im Universum zu finden. Psyche Keine Rose ohne Dornen thumb|"Zay Zcheeze!"|250px Aryk ist in vielerlei Hinsicht abgestumpft und pragmatisch. Während die Kurzlebigkeit seiner Spezies und die Verluste, mit denen er in seinem Leben konfrontiert wurde, ihm einen nüchternen Umgang mit dem Tod gelehrt haben, hat er nie wirklich gelernt was eine echte Bindung bedeutet. Dank des Einflusses der Asari auf seinem Heimatplanten besitzt er zwar eine gute Kinderstube und legt nicht das vorchatypische Temperament an den Tag, hat aber aufgrund der vielen Jahre auf Omega verlernt zwischen 'Gut' und 'Böse' zu unterscheiden. Wer stirbt, der stirbt eben. Wenn er daran wesentlich beteiligt war, dann ist das eben so. Er weiß aber zumindest, dass man niemanden einfach aus purer Langeweile tötet. Sein innerer Zwiespalt zwischen dem Wunsch nach Verbesserung und dem Unbehagen gesellschaftlicher Interaktionen führt dazu, dass er oft das Verlangen hat sich zu beweisen, es dann zu überstürzen und schlussendlich jegliche Problematik wegzuignorieren. Die Tatsache, dass zu viel Aufmerksamkeit anderer in ihm eine gewisse Spannung auslöst, lässt ihn gleichzeitig verlegen wie auch unsicher reagieren, was oftmals auch zu Fehlern seinerseits führen kann. Er ist übrigens vollkommen kritikresistent was seine Gerätschaften angeht, da es zumindest in seiner Überlegung immer funktioniert und Fehlschläge nur durch Außeneinwirkung hervorgerufen werden können. Dennoch zeigt er eine ausgeprägte Beharrlichkeit, wenn es darum geht es schlussendlich doch noch zu richten. Charaktereigenschaften 'Stärken' *rassenspezifische Erhöhung des Regenerationsvermögens *aufgrund zahlreicher Selbstversuche eine hohe Schmerzgrenze *Verfestigung der Haut dank jahrelanger Arbeit mit Feuer-Tech *hohes Verständnis für technische Vorgänge und Geräte - für einen Vorcha *wahres Improvisationstalent, vor allem beim Bau von Hilfsmitteln *für einen Vorcha überdurchschnittlich intelligent 'Schwächen' *dagegen für ein humanoides Lebewesen eher als ungebildet einzustufen *sozialer Krüppel und somit vollkommen unbeholfen im Umgang mit Anderen *keinerlei Personenkenntnis, was ihn leicht beeinflussbar macht *miserabler Schütze mit ausgeprägter Lernresistenz dahingehend *aufgrund der Heterophorie teilweise starke Einschränkung der Sicht *legt eine gewisse Gleichgültigkeit bezüglich der Sicherheit anderer an den Tag 'Besonderheiten' *er lispelt ziemlich stark und neigt dazu sich aus Versehen beim Sprechen auf die Zunge zu beißen *hat eine Unterkieferfehlstellung und einen Silberblick, was ihn zu einem miserablen Schützen macht *leichter Speichelverlust bei zu großer Ablenkung, da er dann oft vergisst zu Schlucken *neigt zu Selbstgesprächen, die seiner Herkunft wegen aber nur aus Knurrgeräuschen bestehen *sofern er sich zu gesellschaftlichen Interaktionen hinreißen lässt, behält er gern das letzte Wort *besitzt eine Sammlung von Zähnen verschiedener Spezies, aus Kneipenschlägereien Optische Details 'Narben & Verletzungen' *Verbrennungen in Augen- und Kieferhöhe an der rechten Gesichtshälfte (Überlastung des Visors) *Schnittverletzung an der linken Seite der Oberlippe (Einrasten des Schalthebels einer Granate) *Verbrennungen an der kompletten linken Hand (Fehljustierung des Flammenwerfers) *Schusswunde an linker Schulter und rechtem Unterleib (Querschläger bei Zielübungen) *Risswunde von der rechten Hand an bis zur Armbeuge (Zusammenbruch kinetischer Barriere) *Kälteverbrennungen am kompletten rechten Bein (Selbstversuch mit dem Kryostrahl) 'Tätowierungen' *bedeutungslose, silberweiße Markierungen am ganzen Körper 'Sonstiges' *er trägt im Gegensatz zu den meisten andern Vorcha tatsächlich lange Hosen Ausrüstung Berufliche Verhältnisse *'Berufsbezeichnung: '''Techniker *'Arbeitgeber: 'Selbstständig *'Beschreibung: '''Wartung und Reparatur verschiedener technischer Kleinteile Familienverhältnisse *Nitee -> Mutter *Xagiz -> Vater *Kayz -> Bruder *Ane'Aads nar Pharos -> Ziehschwester *Tati'Godes nar Bosh'tet -> Ziehbruder Trivia *Aryk wurde von BlackShial als PC erschaffen *Alle Bilder wurden von BlackShial bearbeitet *Erster Auftritt: #34 - Build 'Em Up, Break 'Em Down Kategorie:Spielercharaktere Kategorie:Vorcha